Which story to vote?
by Bh3234729
Summary: The tile explains it all
1. Chapter 1

I will take a long break from my previous stories considering about the Internship training- history of injuries and fatalities...I don't want to talk about it, I'm completely scared for reading and watching the fatal internship. So I want to start something new until I get my motivation back

Also here are ten stories but you will pick five stories from the nine, considering that the first option of the list is one of the ideas from a cool person that pm me for.

So let's jump right in!

~One of the girls- (one of the boys episode reference) Linka, the only sister in the family has had enough of the messy, immature, obnoxious brothers driving her crazy that drove her to yell out words that they all regret. Levi (genderbent Lisa) builds a watch for Linka to show the guilt and the desire for redemption. As Linka accepted the gift, she was later transported to a world where she has sisters, but...Lincoln is still there. How will her life be if she doesn't want to leave? - full credit to kitylover185 for this Idea, even though it was a month ago, but I tried to think of how to give a background story for Linka's desire to jump through portal. Anyways this story will happen and I can't denied this...this is too cool! And if you all like this story idea, you should give your gratitude to kitylover185!

~Racka racka loud house- (reference to the Rackaracka) let's see how the family in two groups dressed in specific costumes and fight two the death (not really to the death, just pretend death) in crazy competitive debate over two significant subjects. (Star Wars vs Harry Potter) (COD vs Halo) that kind of stuff. Idk why I want to write this but I need an excuse to make something funny. XD

~Million dollars, but…- the loud family play a new game for family game night while Lisa created a "butterfly effect tablet" a divide that predicts the probable future with other changes. So Lincoln brought a new card game called "Million dollars but…" A game that all players honestly decides whether to accept the scenario that would absolutely would not do it for a million dollars. While they use the tablet to see how their life would be if they accept the money. For example, if the card said "a million dollar, but for the rest of your life, if you see a purple car, you have to punch a person closes to you in the face with all your force" would you accept the money? And the loud family use the tablet to see how it would play out as they might see Lori with vanzilla, pulled over by a cop who hands her a ticket.

"Alright, here's your ticket, drive safely." Said the cop as Lori saw a purple car pass by and...uh oh. (WHAM)

Also, if this story gets chosen, you can also give your million dollar question to the louds in the story's review. Yes, another excuse to make something funny. XD

~Emotional debt- all goes down when fighting for money can lead a brother to lose his sense of feeling emotions (psychopath). But later, Lincoln keeps this a secret as he later felt his mind is now open and sees the world in a new point of view and he finds a new way to earn back his money...by contributing on hunting down mob bosses. But he believes that world is more than what it seems. (yeah, yeah, i know, Lincoln is not a killer, but having to lose the ability to feel emotion tells otherwise)

~Lincoln hates fairyland- crossover (Loud House/I hate fairyland) Lincoln gets transported to a magical land where the world looked to be all rainbows and cupcakes stuff (childish world stuff) and the only way for Lincoln to go back home is going on a quest on finding the key that leads to the normal world. But that was 30 years ago as Lincoln didn't age one bit, although his attitude tells the differ, the quest for the key seemed to be impossible. (Warning- a lot of cussing and gruesome killings in this story. Read 'I hate fairyland' comic and you'll see what I mean)

~Bun Bun's resurrection- Lola wanted to start a tea party and wants bun bun to attend, but Lincoln declines which upsets Lola as they are in a tug of war with bun bun until...rip. As bun bun is ripped in two pieces, Lincoln was in an overwhelming grief as he distanced himself from anyone...but after tampering with both Lisa's experiment of anatomy and Lucy's spell book, Lincoln brings bun bun to life. But the living bunny lives within Lincoln's body as it's part of Lincoln's blood. (Think of Lincoln and bun bun as Crona and Ragnarok from Soul eater.)

~Mob family- the louds goes to Dairyland to have some fun time, but Lincoln was later kidnapped by a group of mob bosses without the family noticing. Later the man in charge of the group brainwashed Lincoln in desperation of having a son for his wife and daughter, by taking away all of his memories he had before and replaced with fake memories. How will the louds feel if Lincoln was found clueless of recognizing his own real family?...if they could find him.

~Necrotizing fasciitis- Lincoln had contracted a bacterial infection called Necrotizing fasciitis (flesh-eating disease) which in overtime at the hospital the louds were in pain of watching the Loud boy getting eaten alive by the disease, which ended up for him to amputate his left arm and right leg where the disease was infected. Will the disease be removed from the poor child in time before he accepted his fate? And if so, will Lisa find a way to replace Lincoln's amputated limbs with mechanical robotic limbs without any doctors noticing? (Even darker than cancer, and tumor)

~Flawed safety training- Lana was hired to fix a broken machinery from a lumber factory that was filled with many saws and gears. but while she was working on the interior machinery, one of the co-workers turned on the machine without knowing about the machine is in need of repair and Lana was still in there. In this case, she ended up losing an arm and was sent to the emergency room, while Rita and Lynn Sr were upset that they consider to sue the company for the flaw safety training provided. Will they win the case? And how will Lana go back to being herself not because of losing her arm, but ended up scared and losing her compassion of her talent?

~Genome Corruption- an uncompleted serum that holds the genetic genes of all animal's unstable DNA for a project that Lisa has to offer for the university. Lisa placed the serum on a glass cup where Lincoln thought it was some kind of drink. As time passes (six or eight hours) Lincoln turns into a giant (40 feet) hybrid animal as his appearance looks to be a wolf/deer/(like Bloodborne Vicar Amelia boss fight). Lincoln loses control as the corruption of the serum was too unstable to keep Lincoln in full control and he goes on a rampage on Royalwoods. The loud family will try and stop Lincoln and his corruption by "fighting fire with fire"...yeah, fight a giant hybrid animal with another giant hybrid animal, but Lisa only made three serum (perfectly safe now) to give to her family and friends. Who will they be to go against Lincoln to pin down and cure?

Lori- kangaroo/giraffe/Lion

Leni- swan/blue jay/parrot

Luna- bison/gorilla/scorpion

Luan- hyena/fennec fox/pronghorn

Lynn- fox/husky/bull

Lucy- bat/black panther/snake

Lola and Lana (twins)- Golden retriever/lama/koala

Lisa- Electric eel/plesiosaur/Cerberus

Lily- rabbit/squirrel/deer (she won't be obviously picked, but just what could have be looked like)

Clyde- husky/falcon/owl

Ronnie Anne- bull/coyote/jaguarundi

Others

You decide how they mutate because I'm not confident with my choice, but I'm ok with Lincoln's.

Nine stories (Even though it's ten but One Of The Girls story is automatically qualified) and you can vote for four. Review or PM for your choice.

Yeah yeah, some of these ideas are dark, I mean it'll get better for each chapter and have a happy ending.

Anyways, I will be back to post the list of numbers of votes and see which got the most, and in the end of thanksgiving...like a day after thanksgiving you'll see the results.

Anyways, I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving!


	2. The results are in!

Loalincon4- well from the results, you will be glad to hear, and yes you can!

Guess- he he he, ok...uh...rxq!

Ok, now let's get started...

'One of the girls' is automatically qualified and I hope you will all be satisfied for this, especially kitylover185! so now we will begin our results! Although there are two different votes that I wasn't expecting, not only the votes came from the reviews but also from PM. Some were votes while...some were threats. nice try, but I'm not leaving. -_-

Anyways, Narrator, would you kindly give the results, please!

Narrator- the results are in…(opens the envelope)...you are the father!

NO wrong envelope, that one is mine!- XD

Narrator- sorry sir…(opens the real envelope)...ok, here are the results from the reviews…

-Racka racka loud house- 1

-Million dollars but…- 3

-Emotional debt- 5

-Lincoln hates fairyland- 2

-Bun bun's resurrection- 3

-Mob family- 5

-Necrotizing fasciitis- 1

-Flawed safety training- 2

-Genome corruption- 3

Narrator- now for the pm votes!

Racka racka loud house- 1

-Million dollars but…- 2

-Emotional debt- 4

-Lincoln hates fairyland- 4

-Bun bun's resurrection- 3

-Mob family- 6

-Necrotizing fasciitis- 2

-Flawed safety training- 1

-Genome corruption- 4

Narrator- Now for the final total number of votes all put together are now here!

-Rackaracka Loud house- 2

-million dollars but…- 5

-Emotional debt- 9

-Lincoln hates fairyland- 6

-Bun bun's resurrection- 6

-Mob family- 11

-Necrotizing fasciitis- 3

Flawed safety training- 3

Genome corruption- 7

Narrator- The stories that will be made are...

-One of the girls- 1st

-Mob family- 2nd

-Emotional debt- 3rd

-Genome corruption- 4th

-bun bun's resurrection...or...Lincoln hates fairyland- 5th

Hmmmm, two stories are tied for last...what shall it be? A living bunny that lives within the blood of a child just like Crona and Ragnarok from soul eater, or a child gets sent to a childish world where he is stuck and spent there for thirty years trying to find the key. Which shall it be? Or should I do both? Hmmm, meh, let's do both!

Also the story of 'million dollars but…' will be adopted by Loalincon4. So if you all need some laughs and give your million dollar question to the louds, then this user will be your need.

Anyways, I hope that you're all satisfied with the results and we will see how it goes...bye! :)


	3. Coming soon

Forget about the last two...as I opted for a theory I created...

 **chronic misoneism**

Even though a boy Who lives with ten sisters in the family, But in reality...

"Lucy, what happened?"

Reality...?

"You are...were... ill."

Its a fantasy

 **Coming soon...**


End file.
